


Like old times

by dinosAreCute



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arsenal - Freeform, royharper, speedy - Freeform, theaqueen, thearoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making out on a couch was so fresh... like old times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like old times

 

Making out on a couch was so fresh... like old times.

“You have no idea how much I missed this” – Thea grinned between kisses – “The thrill…” – she moaned – “You’re the only one who knows me”

Roy’s lips went down to her neck. Thea knew the sound of her voice was arousing to him.

“I might never find a match” – she grinned, satisfied with the sensations, massaging the back of Roy’s head.

“We should… get outta here” – Roy spoke, between kisses – “Your brother… he’s gonna get here anytime soon”

“Tell me it’s not on my brother you’re thinking right now”

And the kisses ceased.

 

 

And they both burst into laughter.

“He would totally kill us!” – Thea placed her arms around Roy’s neck.

“He would dance on our funerals!” - Roy went on, laughing.

 

They laughs faded slowly, and their eyes met.

“I missed this” – Thea whispered.

“I missed you” – Roy replied, before pecking her cheek.

 

They held each other tightly.

But not so tightly. They heard Oliver coming downstairs, and had to pretend to be just chatting, or neither of them would live to see another day.

 

_“This couch is olicity’s”_

 

It did feel like old times.

 

 


End file.
